


The Star Likes Peaches and Apples

by zaltanna



Series: Fallen Star [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Companion Piece, Connie is pure crack, Fluff, M/M, valentines day, vday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaltanna/pseuds/zaltanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco share their Valentines Day with Connie, Reiner and Bertolt. Marco gets possesive and Connie gushes about Sasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Star Likes Peaches and Apples

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NovelistAngel23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelistAngel23/gifts).



> I got the prompt for the Secret Santa and I had a massive influx of ideas. I didn't get to use a whole lot of those ideas in the original fic. I thought about doing a chaptered fic but I'm waaaaaay to lazy for that so I included them here and it got away from me...again XD. 
> 
> Enjoy the copious amounts of fluff.

Heavy snoring woke Jean up. Whiskey eyes blinked a few times as he looked over at Marco. His boyfriend was sawing logs, curled up with all the blankets in a fetal position. His hand gripping Jeans. Jean smiled, giving a light chuckle. His heart melted every time Marco held his hand. It was their lifeline. More Marco's lifeline, but still theirs. That lifeline had saved them both. When Marco needed him or had needed a sense of grounding he had reached for his hand. Jean had always gripped it firmly, reminding his star that he was there. He recalled the few times Marco wouldn't take it or register it. Those times had scared the hell out of him because his friend almost disappeared. Those had been a rough six months. Jean would admit he had cried, because he was so scared of losing his star. So scared of losing a beautiful light. Even if they had just been friends then, no one really wanted to lose their friend. Jean had never realized what taking Marco in on that dreary night had done for him. But he had started piecing it together. He hadn't realized he had lost his sense of self and purpose that he himself was falling into depression. Every time he took Marco's hand he knew he'd saved them both.  


Jean brushed the bangs out of Marco's face, kissing his forehead. He couldn't be upset at Marco. At least not for sleeping so heavy. Marco was sleeping off another round of a sexual appetite that only Jean could remedy and Jean had. He couldn't say no to his starry boyfriend, not when he looked at him with those deep, dark eyes practically glowing. Jean had picked up on Marco's body language quickly. Even more so after they got together. When Marco looked at him and he was glowing, Jean knew he was in for a fun time. 

Crawling out of bed, Jean left Marco to sleep. He wanted to do something special for Marco for Valentine's Day. He didn't want sex. That's how they greeted the holiday, and they had plans for a double date with Reiner, Bert and Connie that evening. Jean figured he could clean up the apartment and make some cookies. The peanut butter oatmeal kind Marco had a sweet tooth for. That would give him enough time for Marco to wake up and then he could ask him what he wanted to do after they finished cleaning the apartment. 

Walking into the living room Jean smiled looking around. The aftermath of Marco and him was a bowl of popcorn all over the floor along with their wine. Their clothes thrown over the armrest of the couch and the coffee table. He didn't even care that the wine put his deposit in jeopardy. Hell he vaguely recalled his boss at the gas station mentioning she had a carpet cleaner. There were other traces in the living room of their past rounds. A crack in the glass top of the coffee table from when Marco smacked his head after a particularly intense climax. A broken picture frame from when Jean roughly slammed Marco into the wall during a makeout session. Other various things were broken, cracked or misplaced. His eyes landed on the time and he padded into the kitchen. Get the cookies started and some bacon for himself before Marco woke up. 

“Naked boyfriend in the kitchen. What did I do to deserve such a lovely start to my day?” Marco asked sleepily, arms wrapping around Jean's waist a short time later.

Jean smiled turning around to rub his nose against Marcos, “Three days of a sexual appetite from a star that happens to be my boyfriend. And the fact that I love you.” 

“You are definitely mine if you can still wake up perky at the sun after three days of my sexual appetite.” Marco said kissing him.

Jean kissed him back, “I'll always be yours sweetheart. I'm making your favorite cookies.” 

“I love you.” Marco said sleepily burying his face in Jeans chest. 

Running his fingers through Marcos hair, Jean hummed, “What did you want for breakfast? And what did you want to do once we clean up the apartment?” 

“Waffles would be nice. How you make them with peaches and apples. And do we need to clean up?” 

“Peaches and apples. I don't think Reiner, Bert and Connie want to walk into an apartment that just had a sex tornado go through it. Especially since Connie knows you fucking shine so bright you drown out everything when you climax.” 

Marco smiled proudly, “Ok. Where do you want me to start?”

“Wherever you want. I'll work on the dishes and the kitchen while I get breakfast going.” 

“And a nice relaxing bath with you sounds awesome.” 

“Ok sweetheart. I can never say no to a bath with you.” 

Marco chuckled as he pulled himself away and started cleaning up the living room. 

~~~

The noise level in the restaurant was a comfortable hum. The light outside was starting to fade. Marco and Jean were seated with Reiner and Connie at a corner booth looking through their menus. Marco was practically in Jeans lap with how close they were seated together and there was a noticeable spot open in between Connie and Reiner were Bert should have been. 

“Should we wait for Bert before we order?” Marco asked, bored with looking through the menu.

Reiner shook his head, “Nah. He probably had a last minute call. He'll get here eventually and if he doesn't I'll just order it to go for him.” 

Marco nodded and handed Jean the menu. He really didn't need to eat. He just did so to keep people from asking questions, “You want to share an entree Jean?”

Jean's eyes scanned the menu, “Sure. Any preference?” 

“No. Whatever you want. We can even share dessert to.” 

“Mhmm sounds good love.” 

Reiner chuckled, “You know the lovey dovey usually makes me roll my eyes, but you two just seem to live and breath it.” 

“What can I say. I love him.” Jean said with a shrug. 

Reiner only chuckled more as Marco slipped his hand in Jeans. Jean squeezed it tight, entwining their fingers. It wasn't to much longer and their server came around for their order. 

“How's Eren and Sasha?” Jean asked Connie after their server left. It'd been some time since they'd talked. 

“Eren moved back to the city. He never was the same since you moved out. Actually I think it went back to your break up with Armin, but Eren doesn't really talk about his feelings much, so I'm only guessing.” Connie started before taking a sip of his drink, “As for Sasha she thinks she’ll be able to move out here in a few months.” 

Jean fiddled with his napkin. He never did know how to handle Eren. They'd both crushed on the same guy, only Jean had had the balls to ask Armin out. Jean hadn't seen any wrong even though Eren was bitter about it and he knew that. Though he was sure it would have broken Eren worse if Armin had left him instead of Jean. So in a way Jean took the brunt of a shattered heart. He was grateful it had worked out that way though. He’d probably would never have found Marco. “Maybe the city is better for him. He never liked it out here. Does Sasha even know you have this open relationship thing going with Reiner and Bert? And do they know your massive crush on this woman? Who by the way was MY first girlfriend?” 

“Yeah. Yeah. They know and she knows. But I also know you didn't get far with Sasha so THAT is so mine.” Connie said leering over his drink at Jean. 

“We were confused and embarrassed teenagers. If anything she was always eager. But my momma raised me well.” 

Connie raised an eyebrow, “Raised you well. Then maybe she should like to hear about you and Marco here? Dudes a fucking star alright.” 

Jean grew quiet, voice soft, looking down, “I guess it really has been a couple of months since we last hung out. Momma died a few months ago.” 

Connie looked at his drink feeling like he’d been scolded and Reiner shifted awkwardly in his seat, “Dude I'm sorry. I should have kept in touch with you.”

“We both should have so it's ok. But I'll admit when I'm not at work, Marco has all my attention.” Jean replied shaking his head.

“Fair enough. I'm just glad you're yourself again. It's nice to see you happy. I was afraid I’d have to worry about both you and Eren doing something stupid.” 

Jean chuckled, “It was touchy for a bit there. I'll admit, but I had to be there for Marco.” 

Connie nodded as Reiners phone started to ring. He excused himself and left to answer it. Jean knew it was probably Bert. Telling him he'd be late.  
“So Connie why are you with Reiner and Bert?” Marco asked without tact, trying to change the subject.

Connie laughed, “Well a guy’s gotta get something from somewhere and doing it myself isn't as fun anymore. Plus Bert is...well let's just say he's well endowed. And Reiners kinky as all hell. Though I'm sure you know all about kinky. Jeans into that stuff.” 

Marco looked confused. 

“Dude do you not do anything but vanilla with him?” Connie asked raising an eyebrow at Jean. 

Jean scratched his cheek, “Well let's just say I'm still teaching him things, but we'll get there soon.” 

“You've been with him over a year and you're still teaching him things?” 

“You do remember me saying my momma raised me right? I may be a beast in bed but I'm a polite one.” 

“Damn Jean maybe I do need to learn from you.” 

Marco leaned over and nibbled on Jeans ear looking straight at the man across the table, not catching the sarcasm in Connie's voice, “Mine.”

Connie put his hands up, “Ok. Ok it was a joke. But do you still...you know glow when you…uh…” 

Jean licked his lip and squeezed Marco's hand tighter. He'd never seen Marco get possessive like this. Something new but not unwelcome, “Yeah he still does.” 

Marco straightened himself out as he glanced Reiner coming back over. 

“Am I going to need my eyewear and earplugs tonight?” Connie asked also noticing Reiner walking up. 

“No. But if you three want to have at it go for it.” Jean replied. He was perfectly content to cuddle with Marco all night. 

“I'll just order to go for Bert and he says he's sorry he couldn't make it. Mentioned getting a last minute call of a roll over. Seemed pretty serious.” Reiner said as he sat down. 

Marco quieted and Jean looked at the table a bit. Jean was glad Bert could be an EMT. He had a hard enough time dealing with blood and hurt animals to even consider the medical field. Plus Bert seemed like the level headed caring type. So it suited him well.

“Did I miss anything?” Reiner asked. 

Connie shook his head, “Nah. Just Jean giving us the go ahead to have fun tonight if we feel inclined.” 

Reiner raised an eyebrow, “You sure about that Pony boy? Don't want to ruin your couch or other furniture.”

“I'm sure. Marco and I have done enough to our own couch that it doesn't matter. So long as you don't put a hole in the wall you're good.” Jean said with a smile. 

Reiner laughed from his stomach, “Damn dude and I thought Bert and I were horny.” 

“It's not so much that as when he gets in a mood it lasts for several days. He doesn't let me go unless I need to go to work or we're hungry.” 

Reiner glanced between Marco and Jean. Marco just smiled, “Where the fuck can Bert get a libido like that? Cause I'm jealous now.” 

“He's not a star.” Marco replied with a wide grin. 

“A what?” Reiner raised an eyebrow.

“I mean he's not me.” Marco corrected at a small jab from Jean. 

Reiner still seemed confused but let it go. Connie looked ready to madly laugh his ass off, as he was the only one in the know of what Marco was, but restrained himself. Jean gave a small sigh at an awkward situation averted. Marco looked between them all trying to grasp what he’d done. He had a vague idea though he wasn't entirely sure if that was it. 

They all looked up as their food was placed in front of them. Connie looked ravenous, Reiner gave a sigh of defeat as he’d have to eat without Bert and Jean looked eager to share with Marco. 

Small talk continued through their dinner and Jean felt like he hadn't missed much with Connie, despite months of no contact. Marco just watched contentedly answering questions when asked. Jean seemed to be his old self while he talked and Marco was happy about that. A shadow fell over the table and Marco looked up.

“Sorry guys. Had a call for a roll over shortly before shift ended. Didn't miss much did I?” Bert said. 

“Nah. Just getting around to dessert babe.” Reiner said pulling a chair out for his boyfriend. 

“Mhmmn good. You didn't order my meal to go yet did you?” Bert asked sitting down. 

Reiner shook his head, “Not yet.” 

Bert kissed his cheek as Reiner called a server over. Connie scooted closer to Bert and Jean smiled, “You know I wonder if you're going to be able to let these two go when Sasha comes around.” 

“I won't like it but I've been in love with Sasha since high school.” Connie replied.

“And they are just ok with letting you leave just like that?” Marco asked this time. 

“We are. As long as he's happy, and from what we've heard, Connie only has sights for her.” Reiner answered. 

Jean lightly shook his head, “That's what matters.”  
“That is what matters yeah. Reiner and I trust each other enough that having another person isn't an issue.” Bert added. 

Jean smiled and fed some brownie to Marco who took it eagerly. They continued to share it with Connie, Reiner and Bert chuckling now and then at them. With Bert getting a Valentine's Day with his boyfriend, Jean and Connie considered it a good one. They wished for them to have more sweet holidays together. Even if they were few and far between. What mattered was the memory and company shared.

“Come on by the apartment when you guys are ready. We have popcorn and all the cheesiest rom coms you could ask for.” Jean said as they all started to walk out.

Reiner smiled, “We'll shoot you a text and thanks man. I was probably just going to spend the day at home moping. We'll remember this one.”  
“Yeah man. Thanks.” Connie chipped in. 

“Anytime guys.” Jean replied lacing his fingers in with Marcos and began to walk in the opposite direction with him.

Marco hummed after a while, “It was nice to see Connie again. Also nice to see you talk to someone other than me.” 

“It was. Was also nice to see Reiner and Bert again. It'll be a quiet end to our evening I think.” Jean replied with a heartfelt smile. 

“Not so sure on the quiet. Bert looked ready to bend Reiner over the table right there. Could practically smell the tension on him.” Marco said leaning his head on Jean's shoulder. 

Jean laughed heartily, “Well then I won't complain too much. They don't get many nights off together to really enjoy themselves.” 

Marco smiled glancing up at the sky, and a thought occurred to him, “Jean would you still have saved me back then even if I hadn't been a star?” 

“You bet your ass I would have and I'd still be faithfully at your side even if we weren't together.” 

Marco sighed happily and kissed his cheek, “Thank you.” 

“Anytime Sweetheart.” Jean replied softly before kissing Marco tenderly.


End file.
